A Bond That Never Severed
by ToniMizukiPrime
Summary: Separated from her two partners in NEST for three years so far, former NEST soldier, Toni Evans, Autobot Paratrooper, Crosshairs, and former Decepticon, Drift was on the search for Sideswipe and Mirage and keeping caution to the hunt Attinger and Lockdown had created.
1. The End of the Alliance

_Three years ago…_

_There were rumors I had heard about the negative reviews on what happened back in our latest battles with the Decepticon in Chicago, Illinois. They said that the solution to end the Decepticons not what they wanted…they demand a solution to end the Transformers. What kind of bullshit I have been hearing from those people, and where is it coming from? Even the whole NEST Team had been confused…and the Autobots did not have a clue on this situation. That is when I decided to do a personal investigation alongside one of my Autobot partners, Mirage. I have asked some people around the White House and heard this new head of the CIA name Harold Attinger. By that time, I started to settle in on speaking to this man one on one at the CIA Headquarters…but he denied our meeting. For a while, it was getting real suspicious after we all heard the news from my commander, William Lennox…saying that NEST will be disbanded…..and the alliance of with the Autobots is done…_

_~Toni Evans_

**Transformers Age of Extinction: A Bond That Never Severed**

**Chapter 1: The End of the Alliance**

**Three Years Ago**

"The Alliance with the humans…is over?"

It was near midnight in Washington DC and the NEST Soldier, Toni Evans was with her Autobot partners, Sideswipe and Mirage, at empty parking lot of the park not so far from the NEST base which will shut down someday near the time now. Toni was sitting out on the grass near the edge of the parking lot as the two Autobots sat out on the parking lot. Sideswipe was real concerned of this situation as Mirage was ticked on what will happen to them then. Suddenly the Red Ferrrari spoke out in anger.

"Bullmerda!" he cussed in Italian before slamming his fist on the ground leaving a minor damage on the parking lot. "I have earned the trust to these humans and now it's severed again! I shouldn't help your kind in the first place, Toni. That includes you."

The young soldier made a shocked face seeing that her friend is blaming her into this involvement and would think that she agree with the CIA, but then Sideswipe jumped into the conversation debating.

"Hold on a minute, Mirage." said the silver Corvette Stingray as he placed his hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Toni had been disagreeing with this issue for two days and wished to stop this. Now we both been with her the longest and we deeply trust more than anyone else."

"Sideswipe, please," Toni spoke wanting to stop this argument from growing. "It is alright…"

"No," Mirage replied venting a sigh looking away in slight anger but was slowly calming down. "I have not been thinking right because of this. I mean, this is the end of the alliance…working alongside with you."

The young lady then made a sincere expression on her face hearing her partner's words then sighed sadly. Mirage was right with this separation but there is one thing that he and Sideswipe must know. Toni then stood up from the grass walking up to the two Autobots then ended up standing between them placing her hands on both of their pedes.

"We may be separated and no longer be working together…" she looked down as a slight tear came down to her but then looked up at them as a smile appeared on her face. "But our friendship will never be shattered by anyone. You guys were like my brothers to me, and I appreciate that…don't forget that."

Sideswipe and Mirage stared down at her hearing her words as they both gave out a nod and smiled.

It was now dawn in Washington DC, and the whole NEST base was being cleared out. Toni had entered in to speak with Lennox about the issue not giving up on trying to turn this around. As she walked by, she had noticed the Autobots were not around guessing that they went out for a free drive once again. She sighed sadly concerning what the CIA will do to the Autobots and want to know some answers, but the head of the CIA, Harold Attinger, denied the meeting with her. As she made it to Lennox's office seeing her commander clearing his desk, she softly knocked on the door. He heard the sound of the girl's knocking before turning around.

"Toni," he spoke as he continuing his cleaning. "What can I do for you?"

"I am curious to know your recent contact with the Head of the CIA…" Toni replied with a serious tone as she folded her arms.

"What about it?" He looked up at his comrade and now wondering why she wanted to know the details of the latest contact.

"Apparently I wanted to have a word with Mr. Attinger but he denied my meeting….is there something you two are hiding from me?" Her eyes narrowed a bit. "He knows that I am the second lieutenant of this team."

Lennox sighed taking a seat at his desk. He knew that Toni would start another personal investigation without him knowing. The colonel then nodded.

"Now I know you well Toni," said Lennox. "And he knows you too well also. You seem on discovering conversations that does not concern of you. I don't want you to try this stunt, and it's already too late.

As soon as the Autobots return back here, we will tell the news and they will go to another location where they can be safe and no longer be with us."

The girl suddenly frowned at Lennox hearing this. Now the very last part was getting too suspicious and was on the line to find the answers herself. Toni did not want to be separated by Sideswipe, Mirage, and the rest of the Autobots. She then shook her head.

"I still say this is a bunch of bullshit the CIA has told us…" said the girl. "I'll be out for a while to be with my partners one last time."

She then left Lennox's office as the colonel watched her going away. Lennox had his head down taking a deep breath and wasn't sure what Toni is going to do next.

Using one of the motorcycles from NEST, Toni drove directly to the CIA Headquarters. She had her black hood on glaring up ahead at the road in slight anger. She will not rest until she retrieved some information from Attinger. Since he had denied the meeting with her, Toni then took the hard way on reaching to the Head of the CIA. The girl finally made it to the Headquarters and parked the motorcycle somewhere hidden from anyone that was part of the CIA. She was in the very distance of it hiding the motorcycle behind another building. Toni then approached to the building but was keeping herself in a clear distance. She had her binoculars out of her pouch browse around the perimeter of the building. As the girl looked around it for a few minutes, she noticed multiple cameras surveying the area follow by a secret entrance to get inside the Headquarters. Toni grinned a bit placing her binoculars away before having her watch ready. Her watch was so high tech it can be able to us an EMP on her enemies, which were Decepticons, and also break down a system to any tech she sees such as the surveillance cameras. By the time she aimed her watch at one of the cameras, she had disabled the system that linked to the camera.

"What the hell?"

In the security room of the CIA headquarters, the men noticed the screens were showing a blank gray images meaning that the cameras were disabled. Two of them were starting to reconnect the cameras but failed.

"Go check through the surveillance system and fix the cameras." one man demanded the other as he went on to another room.

As the man was going by, he passed up the vent above him….a vent where Toni was inside. The NEST soldier figured a way how to be inside using her routine as the ninja of the team. She crawled down the vents quietly searching for Attinger's office, but instead of finding the office, a voice had caught her attention hearing a question about the Autobots. The girl looked over to the left of the vent hearing the conversation not far from where she was at and crawled over to the small opening to hear the members talking. Toni then stopped at the opening peaking a little seeing a man with gray hair and wearing a black suit that was standing in front of the other members. She also saw a projector screen of the Autobots and her eyes narrowed listening carefully.

"That is an excellent question on what will happen next with the Autobots." said the man as he started walking by the members. "As soon as NEST is fully shut down, at that very time, the Autobots will be no more. As you know, back at Chicago, many civilians were killed because of those aliens, and left the city critically damaged along with many casualties lying in the streets. Did the Autobots really defended the humans? No by the sight of many losses happened during the Decepticon invasion. I had contacted the White House with this major situation and the president had made a decision to end the alliance with the Autobots and deactivate them. That way, our planet will finally be at peace with no more of those aliens being around harming it. Until the next day, the men will raid through the base that will no longer be NEST…and that is where we start a new beginning."

Toni quietly gasped in shock crawling back away from the vent covering her mouth hearing the plan that the CIA is planning to kill. The question is why? The incident in Chicago was not their fault at in her thought. They tried their hard best on stopping the Decepticons and they succeeded. The soldier shivered in anger and started to head back to the exit of out of the CIA Headquarters and warn Lennox about this, and certainly the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime.

If the CIA kills them, what if there is going to be another alien invasion? The girl thought. This must not happen. I got to warn the others fast!

As soon as she made it to the end, Toni looked up making a shocked face when two CIA members were in front of her was actually waiting for her to come back. When one of them was about to grab her, Toni did not hesitate to make her move grabbing the man's arm and kicked him away to escape then the other member grabbed her but then the girl retaliated kicking him on the leg hard and elbowed him in the gut. Then Toni turned and roundhouse kicked the same man that grabbed her before running off. As she was running, two more men came out with their pistols and opened fire at her but luckily, the NEST soldier reached to the motorcycle taking cover. After that last bullet, she did not hear any more shots and quickly hopped on the motorcycle and start the engine and started to head off back to the base. As she left, the man who spoke out the plan came out and saw her getting away. The man clenched his hands in anger.

"Shall we go after her, sir?" one of the members asked.

"No," the man replied. "Let her go… Rally up the men, now. The plans have changed."

The man looked back at Toni as she kept going far away from the Headquarters. He knew who she was and will deal with her during this plan...a plan to raid in the NEST base, arresting the soldiers and killing the Autobots.


	2. Scattered

_By the time I collected the info at the CIA Headquarters, I immediately returned back to NEST to warn Lennox and the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. This massacre I heard from that man was ridiculous and there is no way I won't let the CIA kill my friends, especially my partners Mirage and Sideswipe... Though when I made it and had told the news to Lennox...something unexpected came towards all of us. Not just the Autobots, but the whole NEST base..._

_~Toni Evans_

**Transformers Age of Extinction: A Bond That Never Severed**

**Chapter 2: Scattered**

It was early night now in Washington DC, and Toni finally made it to the NEST base. Soldiers were still packing and one Autobot had returned from the others. The bot's armor was the color of blue and seemed to look more like a samurai. His chassis that says Bugatti and he had dual swords on the back of him. The mech is basically a new recruit and a former Decepticon. He watched calmly at the humans moving cargoes out of the base then had glanced over at Toni walking by. Between him and Toni, the girl seemed to joke around with him since she knew he used to be a Decepticon, but overall she trust him. He approached over to the lieutenant and let out a gentle smile.

"Toni-chan." the Autobot samurai spoke to her. "I have not seen you all day today. Where have you been?"

Toni stopped looking up at him with that worried look on her face. She was not in a mood to play around with the bot.

"Not now, Drift." she said to him. "I need to speak with Lennox immediately."

Drift's smile faded away noticing her facial expression. "I believe that this conversation is about something that is troubling you. Is there something wrong?"

"I'll tell you later." She started walking off but turned back fast to look at the samurai. "But if you see Optimus, tell him to come and see me by Lennox's office!"

Drift then nodded once with a serious look. "I will."

The girl nodded back before walking in a fast pace towards the colonel's office. As soon as she made it, the room was packed with soldiers. Toni let out a sigh shaking her head then politely went through the crowd. As she made it through, the lieutenant glanced over at Lennox as he was telling his speech though luckily the speech was done when Toni arrived.

"You're dismissed." he said to the soldiers as they walked off but Toni remained in the office.

The girl went up to him and was ready to tell him the terrible plan. "Lennox, you got to get the Autobots out of here, right now!"

"No can do, Lightning." the colonel said saying the girl's nickname. "The Autobots will remain here and the CIA will be here to pick them up."

"What!?" Toni's eyes widen in shock. "They can't stay here! They're in terrible danger! The CIA is not going to picking them up tomorrow! The government decided to-!"

"Lieutenant Evans, you wish to see me?"

Lennox and Toni looked outside of the office seeing Optimus Prime in the second floor of the base with a calm look on his face yet so sincere since this was urgent. Toni looked back at Lennox as the colonel looked back at her. She shook her head and walked towards Optimus and Lennox followed wanted to listen to this conversation. The girl stood in front of the bars looking up at the Autobot leader.

"Optimus, are the rest of the Autobots are here?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Negative. It is only myself and Drift." Optimus replied to her. "Drift had said that you want to tell me something that is urgent."

"It is urgent and you got to tell the Autobots to not come to this base." Toni panicked. "Leave this city immediately!"

Lennox glanced over at Toni in confusion placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Whoa, slow down!" he said. "What's going on here, Toni?"

"Indeed," said Optimus as he folded his arms staring down at the girl. "I would like an explanation to this."

She took a deep breath shaking a little glancing at both Prime and Lennox back and forth. After taking another deep breath, Toni finally answered.

"The government made a decision on end you and the others….as in killing each and every one of you. And they're planning to start this damn massacre tomorrow."

Optimus and Lennox were surprised to hear Toni's answered. The colonel shook his head and slammed his fist on the wall as Optimus looked away in disappointment.

"Why the hell the government would do that!?" said Lennox. "After all we had done together."

"I agree," Prime looked back at the two humans. "If your government is planning to offline us…then the Autobots and I will immediately evacuate out of Washington DC…. I do not understand why they are now going against us for what we have not done to them."

"They blamed us…" Toni spoke low and made an angry look on her face. "Not just the Autobots, but all of us. They blame us for what we did at Chicago. This is some absolute crap, and I know it! I heard the whole plan at the CIA Headquarters and I finally found the true colors on what the whole government is going to do next once NEST is shut down."

"Then we better load up," said Lennox as he walked directly to the main hangar of the base as Optimus and Toni looked over at him. "Like right now!"

As soon as he made it to the stairs, sounds of explosions were heard and the whole base shook. Toni stumbled around before falling to the floor, Lennox held on the bars remaining to stand, and Optimus stood his ground feeling the shake as well. Toni got up from the floor shaking her head before going down to the stairs towards Lennox.

"You alright, sir?" she asked in concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lennox nodded. "Let's head down there and see what the hell is going on?"

In the main hangar of NEST, Few Autobots, Sideswipe, Mirage, Bumblebee, and Drift, along with the NEST soldiers came out of cover after hearing the explosion at the entrance. In the entrance were seven black Chevrolet cars as the engines revved massively. Then some of the men in their black military uniform came out of the vehicles and approached to the NEST Team having their guns out. One man approached even further having black shades on and an earpiece in his ear and was wearing a black trench coat glancing at the other men but glared directly at the Autobots. After a couple minutes, Lennox and Toni entered with the others seeing the men in their black uniforms and guns were out. Lennox then approached to them glaring.

"What the hell is all this here?" he asked walking by his comrades as Toni remained slowly walked back recognizing the man in the very front.

Toni was grabbed by him before she retaliated and ran off even seeing him on reaching over his gun to shoot her, but that failed. These men are the members of the CIA. She moved beside one of her Autobot partners, Sideswipe as he and the other Autobots looked at the members. Optimus entered in the same room and stood behind his comrades. Lennox stared down at the CIA member that was up close to him.

"I know you heard me..!" the colonel spoke again. "What the hell is all this!?"

The member grinned and walked a little closer to him.

"Colonel Lennox," the member spoke. "I'm James Savoy, Commander of Cemetery Wind, this is my crew. They're like your team…but better."

Lennox's eyes narrowed at Savoy. "Can you cut the bullshit and tell me why you guys are here?"

"Alright….it seems that one of your members had intruded the CIA Headquarters." Savoy then pointed directly at Toni as the others looked at her. "She had heard too much information and we would like to take her n-."

"We already know the real deal here." Lennox cut off the CW Commander glaring at him. "And she had the right to be there, because this shit is going too far. My second lieutenant is not going anywhere."

Savoy chuckled a bit darkly shaking his head then looked right up at the colonel.

"Suit yourself…" He looked back at his team. "Men, arrest the NEST soldiers! If they resist, shoot them."

After hearing Savoy's words, the whole NEST team was in shock and so were the Autobots. Toni remained behind Sideswipe was even more surprised than anyone else. The Cemetery Wind proceeded to do the demand heading directly at the NEST soldiers as they complained stepping back. As the CIA black ops team came close to them, half were already got caught as the rest were resisting. Even Savoy made a move and caught Lennox by surprise but then the colonel resisted. The Autobots was not sure what to do with this but Optimus stepped forward and end this conflict at once, Toni looked up seeing the Autobot leader approaching to them.

"Everyone please!" Prime shouted in slight anger. "This has gone far enough…!"

Savoy looked up seeing the Autobot leader along with the other bots and a smirk appeared across his face.

"My lucky day…" He glanced back at the men that were still in the cars. "Ready the missiles towards the Autobots!"

Toni heard the CW Commander's demand and ran out directly at Optimus and Sideswipe looked down in shock seeing the lieutenant running.

"Toni! Get away from there!" the silver mech shouted trying to get her.

"Optimus! Step back!" Toni yelled as the Autobot leader looked back. "They're gonna kill you!"

When Prime looked back where the Cemetery Wind's vehicles were at, a couple of missiles came at him already hitting him on the shoulder and cause him to fly back and hit through the wall creating a massive hole. The Autobots' optics widen seeing Optimus flew through the wall from the missiles. Toni gasped covering her mouth and back where Savoy was at, he glanced back at his men again.

"Kill those giant freaks!" He demanded as more missiles were fired towards the Autobots and all four of them dodged.

Toni started running across getting away from the blast but then was grabbed by Drift. Mirage growled in anger and had no choice but to resist having his rifle out firing at the vehicles. The men in the cars immediately evacuated as two cars exploded from the shots Mirage had gave them. Walking out of the wall groaning in pain, Prime held his shoulder and glanced up at the other Autobots.

"Autobots!" Prime shouted. "Evacuate now! Do not resist! Leave the base immediately and scatter!"

The four Autobots listened to Prime transforming to their vehicle mode and sped towards the exit of the NEST base. Missiles were still firing at them as they were heading to the exit. Prime glared in anger activating his ion cannon and opened fire at the remaining vehicles defending his friends. After that, the Autobots made it through the damaged blockade the Cemetery Wind created and left the NEST base splitting up. Prime was relieved of their safe escape then suddenly the whole ceiling broke through and from more missiles. He glanced up seeing two helicopters. The humans moved out of the building and left the casualties on the ground and Prime proceeded to do the same objective along with his comrades starting his escape out of Washington DC. The helicopters had spotted Prime getting away and so did Savoy. The CW commander was furious and contacted the men in the helicopters.

"Don't let that son of a bitch get away..!" He said to them in his earpiece and the helicopters went on pursuit following Prime and ready more missiles.

Prime then had entered in a freeway trying to escape. Seeing that the men did not have a choice but to take the demand and there were still civilians on the road, they opened fire at the Autobot leader but he was doing his best on dodging the missiles and speeding up. More missiles were shot and caused minor casualties, car accidents, and other destruction on the freeway. Optimus noticed the blast behind him and was in slight anger of this cause. After another wave of missiles were fired, the truck transformed into his robot form and the ion blaster was out and loaded and he open fired at one of the helicopters' rotors and it started to spin around heading towards the other. When the choppers collide heavily, they both crashed over to the side of the freeway entering in an empty grass field. Prime rolled forward after his move transforming into his truck mode and finally escaped out of the city.

Several minutes later, mode of the black cars approached over to the damaged helicopters and Savoy exit out of the car slamming the door before approaching to the choppers clenching his hands tightly.

"Sir," he spoke on his earpiece. "The NEST soldiers are capture. Half are dead, but the lieutenant of the team escaped along with the Autobots."

In an empty road at a grass field not far from Washington DC, Drift and Bumblebee had picked up Prime's distressed message warning the rest of the Autobots ordering them to hide and seized contact with humans. Toni was in the Bugatti listening sadly having her elbow on the door and her hand covering her face…then a sob was heard from her. Drift heard her sobbing as he was riding along. He would want to speak with her but he decided to stay quiet and let her take all the sadness out of her. She had lost her friends back at the NEST base which is no longer standing, she lost her commander who she look up to…and she was separated from Sideswipe and Mirage. She leaned back on the seat as tears came down from her eyes trying her best to stay calm and started to doze off to sleep. Her sobs finally stopped and Drift remained quiet but then Bumblebee spoke to him by radio quietly.

"Is she alright?" the yellow mech asked.

"Negative, Bumblebee." the samurai replied in a low. "But she is now resting…"

Toni was the survivor of the NEST team and all she had left are the Autobots. She had lost her parents, her dear friends, she will not allow losing the last of her second family.


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Warning: I'm terrible at Australian pronunciation, so if anyone knows the pronunciation, please message me. Enjoy Chapter 3. **

* * *

_I never saw Sideswipe and Mirage ever again after that chaos back at NEST...and for three years, I had been around with Drift and Bumblebee, having our road trips, meeting new friends that still support the bots, and small Autobot reunions. We had bumped into the two Wreckers, Hound and Crosshairs and they want to tag along with us on our trip...still no sign of my best friends and no sign of that asshole, Savoy and the Cemetery Wind team. Things were very peaceful for me and the bots as we remained hidden...until he came and started the major hunt... _

_~Toni Evans _

**Transformers Age of Extinction: A Bond That Never Severed**

**Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins**

**Three years later...**

In a cold misty day in a grass field, there were several massive black vehicles parked and the man who announced that massacre plan three years back was there outside in front of the vehicles like he was meeting someone. Behind him in one of the cars, the CW commander stared out at the man watching in silence and in his thought of this sort of "meeting", he thought that this was a terrible idea, but the man decided to let this unknown being speak face to face with him. For a few minutes, a huge noise was heard in the sky, and the man glanced up seeing a huge ship slowly descending. The ship look more like a Cybertronian ship and it look a bit like it was made with old metal. The whole Cemetery Wind team came out of their cars staring up at the ship that is almost close to the ground. As it hit the ground, the ships engine was turned off and the grass field got quiet. Savoy approached up a little and stopped next to the man.

"Sir," the commander spoke staring at the ship. "You sure you want to cooperate with an alien that is the same race as those Autobots?"

The man glanced over at Savoy with a calm look on his face.

"If he said that he only work alone...and is a bounty hunter, then I would like to cooperate with him. He can be able to help us on tracking down the Autobots, and he is searching for the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. And lastly, he has something we must retrieve."

A thud was felt and Savoy and the man looked back at where the ship is at and a dark figure slowly approaching to the CIA black ops team. He was a cybertronian like the Autobots and Decepticons. His armor was mostly black, silver, and a pitch of gray. He stared at the humans with his bright green optics showing no emotion at all. The black ops soldiers had their rifles out but the CW Commander gave the signal to stand down and the man began to approach to the unknown cybertronian. Then they both stopped face to face, and the bounty hunter's optics narrowed.

"Are you the human, Harold Attinger?" The mech spoke. "Head of this CIA?"

Attinger nodded once. "That is correct. Are you the bounty hunter name Lockdown?"

"Affirmative." Lockdown nodded back. "On our recent contact when my men and I were in the atmosphere, you said that Optimus Prime is here in this planet. Correct?"

"Before I answer, are you willing to make this deal on catching Prime...and then giving us the seed?"

Lockdown huffed having his arms crossed. "You humans are more interested with the seed and what it does. Let us recap: we create an alliance on finding Prime. And once we capture him, you will have what you wanted..."

The Head of the CIA nodded and waited patiently for Lockdown's answer. The bounty hunter nodded.

"Let the hunt begin."

In a quiet morning in Detroit, Michigan, the familiar Bugatti was speeding down an empty street that led to an abandoned warehouse. As he made it passed the entrance Drift transformed into his robot form and glanced around slowly.

"Took ya long enough." an Australian-like voice was heard on the right side of the Autobot samurai as he turned to the direction seeing an Autobot paratrooper, Crosshairs approaching to him.

Drift vented lightly as he taken out the remaining energon he had found during his scouting patrol.

"I'll take that amber fluid!" The green corvette exclaimed snatching the energon away from Drift and the blue mech glared at Crosshairs in slight anger.

"You better make sure there's still enough energon for the rest of us." The samurai warned the paratrooper.

"Yeah yeah," Crosshairs rolled his optics taking a quarter of energon into his system. "There, I done it, mate. Ya happy?"

Drift didn't answer looking away from Crosshairs shaking his helm before walking over to the entrance of the warehouse. He suddenly stopped and looked back at the green mech.

"Is Toni back from her little hunt?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's back awlright." Crosshairs spoke in annoyance. "She's in the repair room crafting anotha weapon."

"With the cybertanium she found back in Chicago?" The samurai asked.

"Yeah, I dunno why, but that's on her." Crosshairs slowly approached to Drift tossing the container back to him before walking off. "Not my business."

"I believe I know why..."

In a room on the second floor where the Autobots are able to see her, Toni was crafting a cybertanium weapon carefully and caution. She was wearing a pair of goggles, her hair was in a ponytail, she was wearing some gloves to be on the safe side, and her NEST jacket was wrapped across her waist. The girl was using the tools that were left all around the building and they were real handy as she was working well on the blades. As Toni was focusing on the very tip, she heard a voice next to her and looked over to the left.

"Toni is everything-?"

It was Drift that came to her and spoke though when he was asking her if she was alright, he suddenly glanced down at her craft work. He was interested of a human doing cybertronian craftwork and he believe where the former lieutenant had it from. The samurai nodded once.

"Quite interesting on your craftsmanship, Toni-chan." he said.

"Thank you, Drift." She said placing her tools down and picked up the cybertanium blade examining it. "Wheeljack had taught me how to be in use of cybertronian craft. He taught me and the other troops when we were on standby one night… It's a shame that he was killed in battle in Chicago."

"I understand of your loss." The Autobot replied in a slight disappointed tone having his helm down a bit.

"Well that era has been done and we need to resolve this strange era on the government trying to end you and the other Autobots." Toni continued on her work sharping the blade carefully before carving it into her own designs. "They already got two of the wreckers and I don't know how is that even possible."

"They must have increased the firepower to end us easily. Your kind had hunted us for three years so far." Drift glanced up at her and watched the girl almost finishing the weapon then made a concerned look on his faceplate. "I would like to know why are you crafting those blades."

The girl paused her carving before setting her tool down again and looked back at the blue Bugatti. She sighed shaking her head approaching to her.

"Remember I said that I had the same dream about those unknown Decepticons?" Toni asked as the samurai nodded and calmly listened. "Last night was different…the first one is when they keep arriving to Earth searching for something and now this one, they were approaching to me and they were going to take me.."

"Hmm, that seems odd," Drift had his helm down thinking.

"You have any idea what that means?" Toni wondered. "You know a bit of messages in human dreams, right?"

"Partially, my friend." the blue mech corrected the girl. "Hmm…I understood of the arrival. It will be another intrusion someday. And you being taken away by the unknown Decepticons…I believe that the day is-."

When Drift was about tell Toni the real message of her dream, Crosshairs suddenly came in quickly and closed garage door suddenly. The samurai and the girl glanced over at him as he quietly came to him.

"Ay," Crosshairs spoke in a serious tone as he looked all around. "I'm picking up some bogies close by."

"Decepticons?" Drift turned to the paratrooper in slight shock as Toni made a shocked face.

"No, not even Autobots." The green mech shook his helm. "Their spark signals are unknown."

"Unknown signals….."

The samurai glanced down a bit and was thinking back on his mission with Optimus going on an investigation mission remembering bumping into a certain old friend of his along with his troops, and their life signals were unknown. His optics suddenly narrowed as he clenched his servos and Toni noticed the expression on Drift's face.

"Drift, what is it?" the former NEST soldier asked.

"Mercenaries." he finally spoke as Crosshairs glanced at Drift.

"Mercenaries?" the green Corvette Stingray made a weird look on his faceplate. "Those same assholes that came at you and Prime out of the blue back at that bloody moon?"

"I am not sure, but we will find out once they come closer. Crosshairs, we will give them the element of surprise after I contact Bumblebee and Hound."

"I'll stay hidden too and ready my rifle." said Toni as she put on her NEST jacket and have her rifle on her back along with her unfinished cybertanium blades.

"Yeah? Well ya better be caution with this one, mate." Crosshairs said to Toni.

"We'll see about that, smartass…" the girl mumbled before heading over to her hiding place going down the stairs

"I'm sorreh, what was that!?"

"Nothing, Crosshairs."

Several minutes later, the warehouse was now quiet, and the three survivors were in their spots to surprise the visitors. Toni was under a stack of steel platforms peaking in the hole to see anything out there. Then suddenly, the girl felt something shaking nearby causing her to shake a little. She was showing no fear of this fight but Toni was a little afraid what her end would be like. It is quite a mystery to her, but now she quickly dropped that thought and focused on the plan she and the two wreckers had created. All of the sudden, something blast through the garage doors and Toni saw it flew across the building. The soldier peaked back at the entrance seeing two unknown robots surveying around then saw two more outside of the warehouse and was about to enter as well. Toni took a silent deep breath before grabbing her rifle not ready to come out and aim at them. The strangers proceeded on coming all the way across the building surveying the area. Toni looked on the far left of her place seeing Drift in his hiding area and looked at a shadowy area where Crosshairs was at before quietly coming out of her hiding place staying stealthy going behind other hiding places where the enemies can't see them. The girl slowly came in front aiming her rifle at one of their legs carefully as she was searching for the area to hit. As she found something, Toni opened fired at the very back of one of the mercenaries' knee-joint as he fell and she fired at the other's knee joint before falling.

The Autobots saw their signal and the blue Bugatti sped out of his hiding place ramming at the injured ones. The other two mercenaries were about to fire at the samurai, but the green corvette surprised them as he transformed into robot mode firing at them with his dual blaster pistols as they were hit on the helm and chassis before falling. Toni ran out of her hiding place and looked all around at the four enemies, three offline and one was about to go out. The mercenary tried to move away but the Autobot paratrooper had his pede on the mech's chassis and Drift had his sword on his faceplate. The mercenary snarled at the two Autobots.

"What?" said the enemy. "Y-You expect me t-to talk?"

"No ya mangy bastard!" Crosshairs replied pointed his blaster pistol at the mech. "I ratha let ya be a squeala instead of a talka."

"You must think back, stranger…" said Drift. "There is only three of us…and one of you."

"Three?" The mercenary coughed. "I-I only see tw-."

"He counted me, pal." Toni spoke approaching to the enemy.

The mech looked over at her and chuckled. "That shrimp? S-She's an Autobot soldier? Ha, seriously?"

"Shrimp!?" Toni made an aggressive look on her face as she have her blade out and stabbed the mech's wrist as he yelled slightly in pain.

Crosshairs chuckled as he watched the girl hardly pulling out the sword. "Ohh, ya shouldn't piss off this shrimp here. This shrimp is as deadly as a bloody bity."

"Shut the hell up, Crosshairs." The girl glared up at the paratrooper still trying to pull out the sword.

After Toni got her blade out for a minute, Drift lifted the mercenary's helm up with his blade glaring.

"Now, I must ask…" the samurai spoke to the mech. "Who sent you here?"

"O-O-Okay, I'll talk. Just low your damn weapons already."

"We'll set them down until you answer!" the former NEST soldier snapped.

"…I-It's L-."

As the mercenary was going to answer, a surprise blast hit the mech's helm as the three survivors stumbled back fast and suddenly begin to hear a roaring engine outside. The three quickly ran out seeing the current black and gray Lamborghini sped off away. Drift and Crosshairs were not picking up that unknown vehicle's signal at all.

"I'm gonna say it." Crosshairs shaking his helm in anger putting his guns away. "I'm really gonna say it, mates."

"Dammit, just say it already." Toni said to the green paratrooper.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!?" Crosshairs snapped kicking the pile of rusted metal. "All of that crazy intrusion was a bunch of bullshit!"

"It couldn't have been the one I was thinking of." said Drift placing his swords away. "The mercenaries are more different from before.

"We are not safe here then…." Toni spoke in a low tone shaking her head as the two Wreckers looked at her.

She was right. They were not safe in the warehouse anymore, and now they have to wait for Bumblebee and Hound to return and tell them about this problem. Toni, Drift and Crosshairs may know that there are cybertronian mercenaries that came to Earth, but they don't know that they were the prey in this hunt that just began and who is leading them.


	4. Prime's Message

**Notice: Special Guest OC on this chap. and is granted to be part of the story. A slight warning on some characters being out of character. Another thing, I apologize for the long time updating this chapter. Enjoy.**

_This was absolutely insane...of how those mercenaries came at me, Drift, and Crosshairs...and when Hound and Bee arrived to the warehouse and we told them what we been through. Drift, Crosshairs and I were trying to figure out who they were...and who was that Lamborghini...my guess is the CIA, since I found out they're using dead Cybertronian metal they collected in Chicago. I collected the amount I wanted that very night in order for me to do something around the warehouse and not just wait around the Autobots from their drive. Now that the warehouse is unsafe, we had to find another location...and that's when we bump into some more bots they are hiding...and also found something that came from Sideswipe and Mirage...another pair of their personalities._

_~Toni Evans_

**Transformers Age of Extinction: A Bond That Never Severed**

**Chapter 4: Prime's Message**

Later at night at the same warehouse Toni and Autobots were at, the CW were now around the building investigating to see if there were clues left inside. So far, they found empty shells from Toni's rifle but no finger prints on them. Savoy, CW Commander was outside of the warehouse speaking to Attinger on his communicator and the expressions the man was making knowing that the Head of the CIA was pissed off when Toni was mentioned that very moment. As Savoy was talking on the communicator, the Lamborghini returned to them as it transformed beside the CW commander's vehicle as chassis was now shown and servos formed as they were clenched tightly into a fist and lastly, Lockdown's faceplate was shown with a cold dark look in his green optics. Savoy turned to the bounty hunter after finishing talking to Attinger and approached slowly seeing looking at him to be intrusted still.

"So, let's recap on what you did earlier." Savoy glared at Lockdown as the mech glared back.

"Yes," the hunter spoke looking away from the human glancing at the warehouse. "There were two Autobots, and a female human inside retaliated my troops. One of them used to be my partner eons ago. His designation is Drift, former Decepticon and is now an Autobot samurai and a wrecker."

"Well that's new hearing you machines have soldiers like that." Savoy chuckled a bit.

"Autobot Wreckers are just like your human team. They're not much like real Autobot soldiers and more to be a black ops team. There are cybertronians with unique skills is meant to have a great role and rank…though have a stubborn attitude." Lockdown explained. "I used to have one during the war...until I realize how the war is just child's play. Back on continuing the suspect, another Autobot known to be Crosshairs, a wrecker as well. He is one clever prey but his stubbornness lead him on starting something obnoxious. Lastly, the female human, her designation is Toni Evans, codename: Lightning. She seemed to know my troops' weak points and carrying two miniature cybertronian bladed weapons."

"She know their weak points because she used to fight against the Decepticons along with the Autobots years ago." said the CW Commander. "Ms. Evans went from private in the regular military when she was 17 to a special ops leader in NEST Team in age 19, had a small ops team called the Shadow Strikers then to second lieutenant of NEST after her team got separated when she was 22, which was three years ago. And now she is a criminal in age 25. We have files about the traitor and we'll bring her to justice for what she is doing."

Lockdown then smirked a bit also knowing a strong bond between the girl and the wreckers.

"I believe I have a plan on making a solution on getting the girl along with the answers about Prime." said the bounty hunter.

In another state away from Michigan, the five survivors made it to another hiding area that used to be a scrapyard. The four Autobots got into their robot modes, and Hound and Crosshairs sat down on the pile of remaining car parts, Drift sat on the ground calmly, Bee remained standing and had his processor on what he had heard about the ambush, and Toni sat on an unknown bright reddish truck with orange flames. All five of them then looked at each other in silence.

"So again," Hound spoke looking at Crosshairs. "What the hell was that all about with you three getting ambushed by a few mercenaries?"

"Those blokes just came at us out of the blue and were searching for us." Crosshairs replied.

"It is like they were able to track our life signals." said Drift. "But with strong luck, we survive. And now, we have to keep our signals hidden in case more will come."

"Yeah well it's a damn shame I missed the fight. I hadn't fought for three Earth years." Hound grumbled.

"The main point is that we're all safe and that's that." Bumblebee spoke by using the radio.

"Aw shut up, ya runt." Crosshairs glared at Bee. "If that Toni girl weren't around, we would had stayed hidden much easily. Why are we watching over this human anyway, her damn kind is against us and want us offline, right!?"

Toni looked up at the green mech frowning at him seeing that this is her fault then Drift stood up having his sword under Crosshair's neck cable glaring at him.

"Toni is not meant to be blamed from this!" said the samurai as he defends the former NEST soldier. "She had helped us many times for the past three years and helped discover that we still have humans out there that know our existence for so long, they are still on our side and know that we are innocent."

Crosshairs pushed the blade to the side having his gun right at the samurai's faceplate as Bee and Hound got up fast trying to pull the two back. Toni remained on the truck having her head down in shame.

"Whoa, easy there!" Bee spoke in shock trying to push them apart and the two Wreckers were on a stare down.

"What's it gonna be, ninjabot?" The green corvette spoke low at the Bugatti. "We can settle this now, you and me right now, mate."

"Your guns that brings heavier violence are no match of my blades..." Drift replied calmly yet slightly in anger. "..you sorry excuse of an Autobot..."

"Awright then..." Crosshairs grinned biting down his toothpick and readied his gun. "Challenge accepted."

Hound and Bee kept pulling them back but Crosshairs and Drift were getting back to stance and was ready to fight one another. As that was going, the truck Toni was sitting lit up as the four Autobots stopped and looked over at where the former soldier was at. The girl made a shocked face before getting off of the vehicle quickly then saw three more headlights lit up. Then the truck started to transform into robot form showing the servos that looked feminine and the truck parts were going to the back and side along with the helm appearing and the chassis was form. Three more transformed behind it as Bee, Crosshairs, Hound, and Drift approached behind Toni as she stared up.

"Causeway..." Toni spoke staring at the femleader

"And Jolt." said Bee

"Evac." said Crosshairs.

"Hehe, and Leadfoot!" Hound chuckled was really glad to see his close comrade.

A little later, the Autobots were around the fire that Toni created and Drift and Crosshairs were far apart. Hound and Leadfoot were having their talk and Jolt, Evac, and Bee were just finished their conversation. Then Causeway had stood up and spoken to her comrades.

"Fellow Autobots," she said. "It is very great that we have a well reunion, but I must know how this situation happened between you two...Crosshairs. Drift."

The two wreckers looked up at one another across the small circle and they glared. The samurai looked away as the paratrooper huffed and did the same. Hound looked at the two back and forth and sighed.

"They had a fight about that human soldier, Toni Evans."

Causeway blinked her optics hearing the name. "One of our human allies from NEST?"

"Yeah," Crosshairs spoke. "And I still blame the bitch for this."

"You do not even know how to shut your vocals with those offensive words..." said Drift still not looking at the green mech. "...Hardhelmed cunt."

The corvette immediately stood up going to the Bugatti but then the other wreckers and the scouts pushed him back.

"What was that!?" he exclaimed as Drift smirked a bit calmly now. "I triple damn dare you to say it to my faceplate, mate!"

"Crosshairs! Drift! Enough of this!" Causeway snapped. "We can at least hear the girl's side of the story...where is she? She was beside Drift few minutes ago."

"I saw her leaving the scrapyard and head to the forest." said Jolt. "She looked pretty down."

The Autobots suddenly looked at the green corvette as he looked at them.

"Aw come on, mates!" said Crosshairs with an annoyance tone. "She know I was right."

"Yeah?" Evac glared. "But did you really have to hurt her like that? Bee told me Evans worked real hard to keep you four hidden from the human government and you repay her with your negative attitude?"

Bee huffed looking away. "Asshole."

"Oh no, we're not gonna start, runt!" Crosshairs said to the second lieutenant of the Autobots pointing at him in anger.

"Crosshairs..." the femleader spoke again as the paratrooper looked over at her. "You made her in this mood, you need to go find her."

He sighed heavily before started walking off. "Fine! But this won't resolve my problem. I'll find the damn girl for you."

As Crosshairs left, the Autobots looked away slowly and got back into their talk...but Drift watched Crosshairs going calmly and waited for him and Toni to return safely.

Deep in the forest, mumbling himself in anger on doing this search, Crosshairs was walking down the hill glancing around to find Toni until he had spotted the large lake. The paratrooper stopped where he was to take a better look at it for a moment. Then there was the former NEST Soldier sitting on a stone staring out at the lake. Crosshairs huffed before approaching to the human in a normal pace and had stood next to her and stared out at the lake and all of the sudden Toni frowned not looking at him but know it was him beside her.

"Why the hell are you here?" She spoke in a cold tone. "Here to talk more shit about me?"

Crosshairs grumbled. "You know your damn government had given me and my mates a living hell! And you know I'm tellin the truth."

The girl then looked at the green mech. "And similar to Drift's words...you throw your anger on me...and I worked real hard to let you and the others stay hidden…and I meant real hard."

The Autobot turned to her as well and glared and Toni stood up.

"Crosshairs, you and I may not know each other much, but you and the other Autobots, even those NEST soldiers back at Washington DC once were like a second family to me. Ever since my parents were gone back at L.A. ...by one of those Decepticons, I had a choice on changing my life and bring vengeance, but I learned what your leader told me, and I listened..."

Crosshairs listened as he clearly understood her pain but he still holding a grudge on her due to her kind being against his having his arms folded biting down his toothpick a little. Toni then chuckled.

"It is funny that Prime talked like my grandfather when he gives me advices under the struggle of my life and everyone else's...though anyway, me partnering up with Sideswipe was very well when I started my team...then later in the years, Mirage came...in the beginning, we didn't like each other but during a few battles we were in, that's how our friendship built up..."

The girl then made a depressed look on her face as she have her head down looking away from Crosshairs rubbing her right arm. The paratrooper's optic ridge went up noticing her expression and let out a sigh before coming down to her.

"Ya missed 'em?" He asked her and Toni nodded.

Crosshairs looking away as he begin to think then grinned.

"It might be risky, but I can pinpoint their current location as quick as I can." He looked at Toni.

She looked up in shock. "Whoa, no. I don't want the Cemetery Wind come at us...not even those unknown cybertronians."

"Eh, we'll find a better spot to get that signal up."

"Toni! Crosshairs!"

The two survivors looked behind them seeing Jolt running up to them. He had a grin on his faceplate as the green wrecker folded his arms.

"Ay, Jolt! What's the big idea interrupting our talk!?" Crosshairs glared.

"Optimus...he just sent another message."

The Autobots and the former NEST lieutenant were in a circle back in the old scrapyard and Causeway had stepped forward and looked relieved and had a calm smile on her faceplate hearing Optimus once again through the message. The fembot then activated the message linking them to the others' commlinks where they can be able to hear them, but Toni had no other way to wait for the others' answers about Prime's message, so she remained sitting on Crosshairs shoulder and waited patiently. The message plays:

_"Greetings, Autobots. This is Optimus Prime. It has been three years since the humans called the Cemetery Wind had started hunting us...and lost many who had supported us. I know we are all scattered all around the globe hiding from them...it is time that we reunite at the following coordinates I had given you. Please remain your spark signals hidden...and seized contact with other humans...Be very caution, my friends. Prime out."_

The transmission ended as the Autobots looked at one another.

"What should we tell Optimus about this one here?" Leadfoot pointed at Toni on Crosshairs's shoulder as she looked over at him. "He did asked to seize contact with any humans."

"Yes, but you know that the Cemetery Wind is also looking for her as well." said Drift.

The former NEST soldier's eyebrow went up glancing over at Drift.

"Uhh...what's going on?" She asked the Autobots.

"We believe that Optimus does not know about you with us, Toni." Causeway answered with a sigh. "I must explain to him about this...once we are all together at the following rendezvous point he told all of us to meet."

"Well what's the location?" The girl asked.

"According to the coordinates, it's at a shutdown facility near Area 51." Hound spoke looking over the coordinates one last time.

"Wait...I know that facility. The Alien Hunt Society. AHS, the ones that tried to open up Jolt that time on our scouting mission few years ago."

"Don't remind me!" Jolt glared at Toni. "Serves them right trying to pull illegal actions towards their own human kind."

"Well anyway," The human glanced back at Causeway. "Surely Prime will recognize me. Your leader had known me for several years and he probably know that I too in the black ops' most wanted list."

The fembot then glanced down as she begin to think having that calm expression on her faceplate before nodding to Toni.

"Very well…" she replied. "We shall traveled right now. Let us move on and reunite with Optimus and the remaining Autobots there."

As the conversation had ended, the Autobots were ready to be on the road. Crosshairs had placed Toni down next to Drift as he was in vehicle mode as she turned back to him.

"Crosshairs..." she spoke as the paratrooper looked back at the former NEST soldier. "Our talk isn't over yet, 'mate'. We got planning to do when we get there."

She then climbed inside the Bugatti as the green mech let out a slight chuckle before going into his vehicle form. Engines were roaring from the wreckers and scouts, and Causeway, being in her vehicle form started rolling on to the roads as the others followed and they were now on their way to be with Optimus and the remaining Autobot survivors.


End file.
